


The 978

by daybreakfiction



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, and book references, there's gonna be a lot of cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: No one ever said being an intern would be easy.So why exactly did Jaehwan even apply to this job?(or, an office!au where NU'EST members are in charge and Wanna One members are the interns)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title "the 978" refers to the first three numbers of a book's product number. i used to work at a bookstore and the number "978" is like embedded in my brain. 
> 
> looks like i'm starting another fic! this one should be interesting because i've never tried an office!au before. i got imspired by the clips of nu'est during their fanmeet and also twitter. heh. 
> 
> enjoy!

Kim Jaehwan had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

This would be his first ever job that didn't involve serving tables or being a cashier. This time, he would be working in an office. But as what exactly? What did an intern even do? 

The "Now Hiring" flyer was very vague. It just said that the  _New Establish Publishing Group_ was lookking for ten interns to hire. Minimum experience was required and they just wanted people that were "team players" to apply.  

So Jaehwan took the risk and decided to apply. He had emailed the hiring agent, Choi Minki, his resume which only said that his experience was working at retail stores and restaurants. He doubted he would get the job, but he would not know unless he tried.  

One week after he had sent the email, Jaehwan had gotten a reply back from the hiring agent. 

 _Dear Kim_ _Jaehwan_ _,_  

 _Thank you for sending in your application to become an intern at New Establish Publishing Group! We were very pleased to see your resume and I am happy to invite you in on a one-on-one interview with the company representatives._  

 _Your_ _interview_ _will be taking place on September 20 at 11:00AM. Please contact me if this schedule does not work out for you._  

 _Sincerely,_  

 _Choi_ _Minki_ _, Hiring Agent_  

 _P.S. Wear formal clothes! The company representatives will be impressed._  

He was definitely surprised to see that his unqualified-self had gotten an interview. This job seemed to be much more than anything he had ever done before. He wasn't sure if he was going to do a good job, but he was definitely excited for this new job. 

X 

"Why are you even applying for this job? Your parents buy you anything you want."  

"Shut  _up_ , Jinyoung. I need a job to keep me busy."  

Park Jihoon tried his best not to punch his best friend as they worked on their homework in the school library. They were both seniors in high school, which meant they were busy with homework and school activities, but Jihoon wanted to get a job. He believed it would help him feel more like an adult. 

"You don't even read, Jihoon. What are you going to be doing working at a book publishing company?" Bae Jinyoung said as he balanced a pen on the bridge of his nose. He had already finished his homework and was just waiting for Jihoon so that they would take the bus home together. 

"It's just an internship and it seems really easy. I just need to get the actual workers coffee and stuff or make copies. It can't be that bad." Jihoon said as he finished up his resume. He had no work experience whatsoever, but his resume was full of all of his school activities. He was part of multiple clubs and was even part of the student council in the school. He was only the secretary, but he still had responsibilities.  

"If it's easy, maybe I should apply to. I don't do anything after school anyway." Jinyoung said, looking back over to Jihoon.  

"You might as well try. I don't see the harm in applying anyway. Imagine how much money we can make by doing nothing." Jihoon replied and Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. 

"You don't know what the job is and yet you're already assuming you're going to be doing nothing." Jinyoung said as he threw his pen at Jihoon, who caught it easily. 

"I'll make your resume later and I'll send it in at the same time I send mine in. If I get the job and you don't, don't get mad at me. It just means my resume was nicer." Jihoon said, smirking at his best friend. 

"Whatever you say, Secretary Park." 

X 

Choi Minki sighed as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He was still sorting through nearly one hundred emails which contained resumes for people applying to become an intern. The company was only hiring ten interns, which meant Minki had to pick the top ten resumes. He was somewhat burdened by this task, but he knew that his supervisor had chosen him to complete it for a reason. 

"Minki~ How are the applications going?" Minki looked up and saw his supervisor, Kim Jonghyun, standing in the doorway of his office. He had a bright smile on his face and Minki swore he felt his heart melt. But now wasn't the time for him to swoon over his supervisor. 

"I've already emailed one applicant about his interview. His name is Kim Jaehwan and he should be coming in on Wednesday. I'm still in the process of picking the remaining nine, but I think I found a few promising ones already. I should have the final list ready by tonight." Minki said as he turned his attention back to his laptop.  

Jonghyun just sighed as he entered Minki's office. He sat on the chair that was across of Minki's desk and leaned back slightly. Minki tried his best not to stare. 

"Just don't stay here too late, Minki. Remember what happened last time you stayed late?" Jonghyun said, glancing at the hiring agent. 

Minki let out a nervous chuckle and nodded his head. The last time he stayed late at the office, he ended up getting locked inside. He had to call Jonghyun, who had already gone home, back to the office to let him out. 

"That's not my fault. Dongho hyung said he would wait for me but he ended up leaving without me." Minki pouted as he remembered being left alone in the building. He was still mad at Dongho for leaving him behind. 

"You should have just asked me to stay instead of Dongho. You know how he is sometimes." Jonghyun chuckled and stood up from his seat. He waved goodbye at Minki before leaving his office. 

Minki watched as his supervisor left his office and let out a soft sigh of relief when he was finally gone. He was still somewhat nervous around Jonghyun, even though he had been working with him for nearly a year.  

The hiring agent quickly shook his head and returned his mindset back to his task. He worked for a few more hours, reading through all of the resumes that were sent to him. It took a lot of patience and analysis, but he didn't mind. Even though it took a long time, Minki was able to decide on his final ten. He made sure to print out all of their resumes before writing down his list of potential interns. 

 **Kim** **Jaehwan**    
**Ong** **Seongwoo**    
**Kang Daniel**    
**Park** **Woojin**    
**Yoon** **Jisung**    
**Lee** **Daehwi**    
**Lai** **Guanlin**    
**Ha** **Sungwoon**    
**Bae Jinyoung**    
**Park** **Jiho** **o** **n**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey HEY everyone. here's an update to the fic and i almost have everyone introduced! more info will be coming up in teh next chapter.
> 
> spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes are all throughout the fic : ) sorry!!!

"Please remind me why we're doing this again?"

"For the last time, Daniel, you and I both know that we need actual jobs. Look at us, we both graduated college years ago and yet you're working at a pet shop and I'm working at a convenience store. Don't you want to learn how to become an adult?"

Kang Daniel just pouted slightly at his longtime friend, Yoon Jisung, before letting out a sigh. Even though Daniel hated to admit it, Jisung had a point. Jisung had graduated college with a business degree nearly two years ago but he was still stuck working at a convenience store. Daniel graduated earlier in the year as a dance major, but constant injuries kept him from dancing. Since he loved animals, he decided to work at a pet shop instead.

Basically, they were both stuck working part-time jobs and didn't have a lot of options left.

"But aren't internships mostly for college students?" Daniel asked as he stared up at the building where their interview would take place.

He and Jisung had applied to an internship at  _New Establish Publishing Group_ a few days ago and had received an email from the hiring agent about their interviews. Daniel knew nothing about the company he was applying to work at. 

"The application said they didn't have an age requirement, but I don't think that matters. Just think about how much money we would make at this kind of job. We're making double the amount that we used to make, which means we can both pay off our bills!" Jisung said as they walked into the company building. They were both wearing a suit and tie, which was recommended by the hiring agent. 

They had started living together in a small apartment after Daniel had graduated from college. They shared a room and there was only one bathroom for them to use, but it was somewhat livable. Daniel just wished they had more space to move around in though. 

The two walked further into the building, following signs that were posted for the interviews. Daniel was extremely nervous, but once they reached the conference rooms where the interviews would be held, he was able to calm down a bit.

"Oh my... We’re the first ones here..." Jisung said as they entered the conference room. It was a big room that looked like it could have been used for at least 100 people. There were ten circular tables spread around the room and it seemed as if each of the tables had a nameplate on them. 

"Kim Jaehwan... Ong Seongwoo... Park Jihoon... Do you think these are other people that are getting interviewed?" Daniel said as he read the nameplates outloud. No one else was in the conference room yet.

"You're exactly right." Daniel jumped when an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a young man standing behind him with a wide smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kwak Aron and I'm one of the people conducting interviews today. Go ahead and find your nameplate. You guys are a bit earlier, but interviews will start once everyone shows up." The young man smiled and Daniel nodded his head. He walked around, looking for the table that had his nameplate on it. Unfortunately, his table was on the opposite side of the room from Jisung's.

Since the interview was in the room, Daniel and Jisung decided to text each other from their seats.

 **Kang Daniel** : Why did you want to come thirty minutes early?   
 **Yoon** **Jisung** : It's better to be early. He might be impressed by us!    
 **Kang Daniel** : Or he might think we're overachievers.    
 **Yoon** **Jisung** : But isn't that exactly what I am?

Daniel chuckled at his friend's reply before looked up from his phone. While he and Jisung were texting each other, two other people had entered the room. 

"Oh! Some of the high school applicants! Come on in." Aron's voice called out. Daniel blinked in surprise when he noticed two young men walking in, wearing the prestigious SOPA uniform. What where two high school students doing at an internship interview?

"Thanks again for coming in at this time. I'm glad your teachers were understanding about this." Aron smiled and the two students smiled in return.

"They didn't mind at all. Do we just find our name and sit at the table?" One of them asked as his eyes scanned the nameplates on the table. Daniel locked eyes with him for a moment, but the student quickly broke the contact. 

The two of the SOPA students whispered amongst themselves and one them even punched the other before walking away. Daniel assumed they were close friends.

"Hi! My name's Park Jihoon." The student that punched the other said as he took a seat at the table next to Daniel's. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kang Daniel." Daniel tried his best to smile at the high school student, but he had a feeling that his smile just came off as awkward.

"Are you here for the internship interview as well?" Jihoon said as he tried to fix his tie. The bright yellow of the SOPA uniform was almost blinding Daniel's eyes.

"Yes, it looks like there's going to be ten of us getting interviewed. Hey, are you skipping class for this?" Daniel couldn't help but ask and Jihoon just laughed.

"My friend and I are just missing one class and lunch. The teachers didn't really mind because Jinyoung and I are seniors." Jihoon said as he smiled brightly at Daniel. The kid seemed really enthusiastic about this interview. 

"I wonder how many interns they're going to hire... This seems like a big company." Daniel mused as he sat back in his seat. Jihoon nodded and stared at the door as more people walked in. 

Six more people walked into the room, but Daniel didn't have time to stare at them because Aron quickly caught everyone's attention once they were in their assigned seats.

"Okay, so it looks like everyone is here. Interviews will be conducted one on one by myself and four other employees. They're going to be here soon." Aron smiled at everyone as if on cue, four more employees walked into the conference room.

"Sorry we're late. Minki's shoe got untied and he wouldn’t stop complaining until he tied it _just_  right." One of them said and another employee, who Daniel assumed as Minki, elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Shut up, Dongho. Anyways, we're here to conduct the interviews. We'll be asking you certain questions, so be prepared for answering. Once your interview is over, you may leave. You'll be receiving an email from me for further details." Minki smiled and the five employees grabbed their clipboards before going over to interview the first people. 

X

Ha Sungwoon fiddled with his sleeve nervously when he noticed an employee walk over towards him with a clipboard. 

" _I knew it was a bad idea to wear_ _Taehyun's_ _shirt... The_ _sleeves are too long_." Sungwoon thought as he stood up to bow at the employee. 

"No need to bow, we don't have to be so formal here." The employee said. Sungwoon nodded before taking a seat. 

"My name is Kim Jonghyun and I'm the senior supervisor here at New Establish Publishing Group. If you do get hired, you'll be reporting to me." Jonghyun said as he took a look at his clipboard. 

"Okay, so first question is what's the most recent book that you've read?" Jonghyun continued on, turning his gaze back to Sungwoon.

"Right now, I'm in the middle of reading a book about World War II. I'm fond of reading nonfiction books, particularly history books." Sungwoon answered, being completely honest. He had borrowed the book from Taehyun and wasn't able to put it down. 

"Oh, that's pretty interesting. Next question is, why do you want to work for a publishing company?" 

"I really like to read, but I have never had the chance to see the process how they're made. I thought it would be fun to experience."

Jonghyun nodded and wrote down Sungwoon's answer with a very pleased look on his face. The interview continued on with simple questions and Sungwoon answered them as best as he could. After about 10 minutes, the interview was over. 

"Alright, I liked a lot of your answers. I'll be sure to make sure Minki gets you to job." Jonghyun said as he stood up. Sungwoon stood up as well before bowing towards Jonghyun. 

"Thank you so much! I'll be sure to work hard."

Jonghyun smiled and nodded his head before walking over to the next interview.

X

"Lai Guanlin?" 

Guanlin looked up when his name was called and he stood up immediately when he saw an employee walking over to him. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kwak Aron and I'll be conducting your interview." Aron bowed politely and Guanlin was a bit clumsy when he bowed back.

"I noticed on your resume that you're from Taiwan and that you can speak English and Mandarin as well. Would you prefer the interview to be done in English?" Aron asked, as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Would that be alright with you?" Guanlin hesitated as he spoke, not quite sure if it was appropriate or not. 

"Yeah, that's no problem at all. I'm from California so I'm a bit more comfortable with English." Aron said as he switched over to English. Guanlin let out a sigh of relief as he became more comfortable. His first language was Mandarin, but he was better at expressing himself in English compared to Korean.

Guanlin had just recently moved to Korea and he believed an internship with a publishing company would help him settle. He was junior at a local high school, but he still wanted to adjust to life in Korea. 

The interview went on smoothly and Guanlin was truly thankful towards Aron for adjusting for him. 

X

"Lee Daehwi?" 

Daehwi stood up immediately when his name was called. His interview just laughed and nodded his head before bowing towards him.

"I'm Kang Dongho and I'll be interviewing you today. I'll try to make this fast so that you can hurry back to school." Dongho said as he stared at Daehwi's high school uniform. He recognized it because it was the same uniform he used to wear in high school, meaning that Daehwi was a hoobae from the same school.

Daehwi tried his best not to be nervous about the interviewer. He had a very strong appearance and seemed to be very serious. 

"So, tell me about your favorite subject in school." Dongho suddenly said, surprising Daehwi. The young high school student had prepared for typical interview questions, but this question was definitely unexpected.

"My favorite subject in school would have to be English. I used to live in California, so I find it very easy." Daehwi said and Dongho hummed softly as he wrote the answer down. 

"So you're fluent in English?" Dongho said as he looked up from his clipboard to look at Daehwi. 

"That's right. I'm fluent in English." Daehwi replied and Dongho hummed once more as he wrote the answer down.

Daehwi wasn't exactly sure what those hums meant, but he only hoped he was doing a good job at answering the questions. 

He really wanted a job.

X

Minki pressed his lips together as he read the name of the person he would be interviewing. He remembered this person's resume because how amazing it was.

A former model applying to work at a publishing company? Minki couldn't believe it.

"Ong Seongwoo?" Minki called out as he approached one of the tables. Ong Seongwoo stood up with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello!" Seongwoo bowed low to Minki, who bowed back in return.

"I'm Choi Minki, the hiring agent. I'll be interviewing you today." Minki said simply as he took a seat at Seongwoo's table. The former model sat straight up in his chair and Minki couldn't help but notice his perfect posture. 

"So we're looking for interns that are able to work well under pressure. Do you think you're capable of it?" Minki said as he read the question off of his clipboard. 

Seongwoo nodded his head before replying, "I actually work quite well under pressure. I can handle myself very well in those situations."

Minki made a soft noise while writing down Seongwoo's answer. Their interview was very professional and it went smoothly. Minki was pleased that Seongwoo gave such realistic answers.

"You'll be receiving an email from me in a few days with further information. It was nice to meet you" Minki smiled before excusing himself from Seongwoo's table.

These interviews were going to take all day.

X

Jaehwan tapped his foot nervously as he waited for his interview to take place. A few people had already left after their interview, leaving only six people left in the room.

"Kim Jaehwan, right?"

Jaehwan blinked when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw a tall young man standing in front of him with a clipboard in hand. 

"Yes, that's me." Jaehwan stood up and bowed towards the employee before returning to his seat. The employee smiled and took a seat across from him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hwang Minhyun, the advertising manager. I'll be interviewing you today." Minhyun's smile never faded and Jaehwan instantly felt his nervousness fade away.

Except now, the was replaced with something else. 

Jaehwan tried his best to concentrate on the questions Minhyun was asking him. He was sure his answers sounded stupid, stupid enough to make Minhyun laugh. Jaehwan was elated to hear the manager's laugh, he thought it sounded cute.

Minhyun had asked him about his opinion about why publishing companies were important and Jaehwan said something so generic that he wasn't sure he even answered the original question.

In short, he was sure he wasn't going to get hired.

Once the interview was over, Minhyun stood up and smiled at Jaehwan.

"Your answers were amusing and I like your sense of humor. The senior managers and I will be going over the interviews and we'll be emailing those we're interested in. Don't forget to check your email in a few days." Minhyun said softly as he waved goodbye at Jaehwan.

Jaehwan sighed happily once his interview was over. He was lucky Minhyun seemed to be a very laid-back manager. 

And unfortunately, Jaehwan could already tell that he was falling for him. If he ended up getting the job, he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment below and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"I got the job! I got the job!"

"Jihoon, it's an internship, not a job."

"Shut up, Bae Jinyoung! Stop ruining my fun."

Jihoon pouted as he stared at his phone, rereading the email that was sent to him by the hiring agent, Choi Minki.

_Dear Park Jihoon,_

_Congratulations! Your interview went well and we have decided that we would like you to be one of our interns for the next four months. You have been assigned to work under **Kim Jonghyun** , the senior supervisor and the editor-in-chief. _

_Please come to the main headquarters on October 2 nd at 3PM for your first shift. Casual clothes is alright for the first five days of the internship, however we require you to wear professional business attire after the first five days._

_Sincerely,_

_Choi Minki, Hiring Agent_

Jihoon smiled at his email before turning to Jinyoung, who was also staring at his phone.

"So did you get the job?" Jihoon ask, leaning over to look at Jinyoung's phone screen. Jinyoun casually placed his hand on Jihoon's forehead and pushed him away.

"Yeah, looks like I'm going to be working for Hwang Minhyun, the advertising manager." Jinyoung replied as he kept reading through the email. 

"Looks like we're going to be working in different departments then. I'm working for the senior supervisor." Jihoon said, letting out a soft sigh. He was kind of hoping to work together with Jinyoung because it was hard for him to make friends. However, he was still thankful for being able to work in the same company with his best friend. He wasn't totally alone. 

He was quite curious about the other interns that he would be meeting soon. 

He hoped they were nice.

X

Park Woojin stared in disbelief at the screen of his laptop. He had just gotten home from his dance practice after school and decided to check his email to see if the job he had been interviewed for had responded to him. 

And amazingly enough, he had passed the interview and had gotten the job.

This was a big deal to Woojin, because this meant that he could earn enough money to be able to fly to an international dance workshop that was going to happen next year. His parents had agreed to let him go, but he would have to pay for half of the expenses. He had never had a job before, so this was a big experience for him.

He read over the email again, making sure to write down all of the important things that Choi Minki had written. Woojin was going to work for Kang Dongho, the promotions manager at the publishing company. Woojin had no idea what that meant, but he was still very excited to start his new job in a few days. 

X

"Jisung hyung! Quick! Check your email, check your email!" Daniel yelled as soon as he entered his apartment. Jisung was washing the dishes that they had left in the sink the night before, which meant he couldn't check his email.

"Nevermind, I'll check it for you!" Daniel continued on as he picked up his roommate's phone from the counter. He knew the passcode to Jisung's phone, and the same was true for Jisung with Daniel's phone. 

"Did the publishing company email you today?" Jisung said as he continued washing the dishes. He and Daniel both had a bad habit of leaving the dishes to accumulate over time, so he would be washing the dishes for about thirty more minutes.

"Yeah, and I got the internship! I'm going to be working for Kwak Aron, you remember him, right? He's the editing head for the company." Daniel had a wide smile on his face as he recalled reading the email. He was really happy about getting the internship. 

It took Daniel a few moments to find the email from Choi Minki in Jisung's email. He had so many emails, he almost missed it.

"Hyung... You got the job! It says here that you'll be working for Choi Minki, the hiring agent. He's also the junior supervisor and the marketing head of the company." Daniel said as he read through the email. He was surprised to see that Choi Minki had three roles in the company. He was probably the busiest person working for the company.

"That means we won't be working together most of the time." Jisung said, leaning over to read the email on his phone's screen.

"I mean, that's okay. We already live together anyway." Daniel laughed and placed Jisung's phone back down on the counter. He would have to call his job at the pet store to tell them that he had to quit, but he was still excited.

He already knew he was going to have a fun time.

X

Guanlin sighed as he finished up the rest of his homework for the Korean class he was taking outside of school. He technically didn't need to sign up for an extra class, but he still felt like he was lacking a bit. He knew it was hard to handle a lot of school work, but he didn't mind that much.

Once he was finished with his extra homework, Guanlin decided to check his email to see if the internship he had applied to had responded yet. His interview went fairly well and the employee that interviewed him was nice. He was lucky that he was able to speak in English because he was able to express himself better in English compared to Korean.

Guanlin spotted the new email from Choi Minki after a few moments and he quickly opened it, crossing his fingers. He wanted to job, but he felt like he wasn't going to get it because of how much he wasn't fluent in Korean yet. He read through the email and couldn't believe was he was reading.

Much to his surprise, he had gotten the internship and amazingly, he was going to work for Kwak Aron, the same person who had interviewed him.

He was so thankful for not only getting the job, but for being assigned to work for Kwak Aron as well. This meant that there wouldn't be much of a language barrier between him and his employer. 

Hopefully his Korean would also improve while working at the publishing company.

X

Kim Jaehwan sighed softly as he took a sip of the coffee he had ordered. He was currently at his favorite café that was in a quiet part of the city and he was luckily the only customer inside at the moment. He knew that it was pretty uncommon to be drinking coffee late at night, but he was too nervous to fall asleep and coffee was the only solution.

He had gotten the email from the hiring agent from New Establish Publishing Group hours ago, but he didn't read it yet. He was too scared to. What if they rejected him? Jaehwan didn't want to go through that. He remembered how stupid all of his answers were during the interview and that was enough for him to not get hired. 

"Kim Jaehwan?" 

Jaehwan blinked when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Hwang Minhyun staring at him with a cup in his hand. He was wearing business clothes and had a briefcase with him.

"Oh, uh, s-sir?" Jaehwan quickly stood up and bowed, causing Minhyun to laugh. The manager waved his hand, signalling Jaehwan to sit back down.

"You don't have to call me that outside of work. You can just call me hyung if you'd like." Minhyun smiled and saw down on the seat across from Jaehwan. He has a wide smile on his face and Jaehwan was a bit curious about why the manager seemed so happy. 

"Have you checked your email yet?" Minhyun said as he took a sip of his drink. 'HC' was written on the cup, meaning that he had ordered hot chocolate. 

"Not yet... I got the email hours ago, but I'm too nervous to open it." Jaehwan admitted, staring down into his coffee. 

"Hmm, is that so? But the email might surprise you." Minhyun said, tilting his head a bit. He was surprised Jaehwan hadn't read his email yet. 

"Really? Why is that?" Jaehwan said, looking up to stare at Minhyun.

"Because you got the internship, Jaehwan. You've been assigned to work for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm going to reveal everyone's internship in the next chapter, and that includes who is assigned to who. this fic is only going to be about 8 chapters long (hopefully) so i hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short introduction. longer chapters will be coming soon!
> 
> as for their ages:  
> daehwi and guanlin - 16 (juniors in hs)  
> baejin, jihoon, and woojin - 17 (seniors in hs)  
> daniel - 21  
> seongwoo and jaehwan - 22  
> jisung and sungwoon - 23  
> minki, dongho, jonghyun, minhyun - 24  
> aron - 25


End file.
